The Six
by BubbleBlue19
Summary: Once you reach the age of sixteen, you attend the Grimm-Columbine Academy for Element Abilities. What these six teenagers don't know is that they must work together and set aside their differences before it's too late. Original Pairings. Blues, Reds, and Greens. May change to M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so before I even start this story I know that some of the cocepts of it are very similar and that's kind of what I'm aiming for but not exactly! I hope you all enjoy and I do not own any characters associated with the Powerpuff Girls.**

* * *

The castle of Grimm-Columbine Academy for Element Abilities was preparing for the arrival of the new students for the school year. The ten elements had all of the school uniforms lined up and waiting for the students to claim them. Elements were discovered at birth and one spent most of their lives looking to better their abilities.

The head of the fire elements, Professor Chivell was carefully arranging the uniforms that sported red ties and a flame crest on the chest of the black blazer. She delicately placed the red, plaid skirts next to the black slacks. Proffesor Zelley of the light elements arranged the uniforms in a similar arrangement next to her friend; the outfits pairing with white decals in the proper places, as opposed to red and a crest with a light beam shown on it.

Professor Polsue of the dark elements was continuing the preparation of the uniforms on the opposite side, each one sporting black decals and nothing more than a dark circle on the crest. Professor Thow of the electricity elements started to make conversation with him considering his place was already set up. The electric outfits having among the largest number of uniforms compared to the rest, all having a very light yellow decorations and a lightening bolt on the crest.

Professor Ellacott of the garden elements neatly spread flower buds around her station, this nicely accented the uniforms that had pink and green decals on them with a flower on the crest. She glared out of the side of her eye as she heard a chuckle from Professor Scown of the earth elements. He tried to hide his amusement of the situtation, she felt as though garden elements were just as powerful as earth elements, which he felt was completely ridiculous to even consider. He simply smiled at her as he hung another dark green decalled uniform with a stone on the crest.

Professor Innes of the air elements had just created a faint breeze around her area for more comfort in the blazing heat of the corridor. Her eyes glimmered in excitement as she placed the grey tie on the last uniform and admired the swirled winds symbol on the crest. Professor Messa of the animal elements couldn't help but roll his eyes at her dreamy state. Her breeze was hitting his stand so he moved the dark brown decalled and paw print crested outfits over so they wouldn't keep swaying in her winds.

Professor Restarick of the water elements didn't have much setting up to do considering he had the smallest number of uniforms to put out. He prided himself in being a water element; they were known for their prestique and powerful abilities, along with the notion that there weren't many of them compared to the rest of the elements. He placed each dark blue decalled outfit and water drop crested uniform out with admiration. Professor Baricoat of the ice elements could feel a scowl grow on her face. Since most of the water elements had the abilities of ice elements, she wasn't considered as "important" as the rest. Her anger didn't subside as roughly hung her remaining light blue detailed and ice-diamond crested uniforms.

Professor Ilona Clymas created a burst on light in the middle of the room to gain the attention of the professors. "Now as you know our new arrivals will be here at any moment now. I just to give all of you a reminder that it doens't matter how pure anyone is. I really don't care if a student is a pure element, a partial element, or a lost element and frankly none of you should. If I receive even one complaint of being treated unfairly because they are partial or lost, well you can best bet that I will not be happy about that." Professor Ilona Clymas was a lost element herself. Being a lost element was when someone did not posess the same element that either of the parents had. Being a partial element was when someone had the element of only one parents, which was going to happen anyway if they didn't bear a child with someone of the same element as them. Being a pure element was when both parents were of the same element and the child also held the abilities of this element.

* * *

Brick Kliskey along with the other students were making their way across the bridge to the large castle. Brick's couldn't be happier going to this school, he had been waiting to turn sixteen just so he could attend here. Not a lot of the students around him were using their powers, so he couldn't necessarily tell which elements they were. He didn't know a lot of the students, he mostly knew the pure elements or at least knew of them, but it didn't matter considering that there was only a couple pure fire elements besides himself that he knew of. Being pure was something that was very important to his family, although Brick didn't care that much about it.

Buttercup Glynn was harshly shoved by a girl with dark red hair on the bridge. If it wouldn't cause such a large stir she would've hurdled the largest rock she could produce at that awful girl. It wasn't necessarily the shove that bothered Buttercup, it was the snarky comment of "partial" that the girl said as she did it. Buttercup knew that she didn't look pure by any means, but that doesn't give anyone any reason to belittle her because of that.

Bubbles Dower sped past people with ease on the bridge, she only did this because she someone how got pushed to the back of the crowd and she simply didn't want to deal with that. She finally got to a place in the crowd that was tolerable, slighlty out of breath she held her hand to her mouth and took a drink of water. She always found that it was the most handy of her abilities. Bubbles began to notice that people seemed to be parting for her, she had no idea why considering she was a partial, but then again according to her younger sister Poppy, she acted pure.

Butch Minear held his head high, giving sneers to most of the people that caught his eye contact. He wasn't pure, in fact he was actually a lost element. From years of torment for being lost he had decided that if they won't respect you, they might as well fear you. Frankly, he felt that they should fear him; his mother was an electricity element and his father was a fire element, just because he's an animal element doesnt' mean that he isn't as powerpul as pure or partial elements.

Blossom Trelygyn had been waiting for this moment her whole life, to finally escape her pure household that she was put into. Both of her parents were fire elements, as was her brother, then she came along and was the lost garden element of the family. They still loved her, but family gatherings were absolutely horrendous being the only lost one, not to mention she was constantly reminded of it by her family as well as herself.

Boomer Penaluna was at the front of the crowd on the bridge, no one dared to cross him. This was incredibly amusing to Boomer, he loved the fear he ignited into others just by giving them a cold stare. His family was among one of the most well-known pure families and Boomer agreed with them completely. He wasn't necessarily saying that a partial element or lost element couldn't be just as powerful as a pure, it was just much more unlikely. He was open about this opinion and most people that didn't even know him didn't like him for it, so just incase Boomer always had a burst of electricity in his palms incase anyone were to express their feelings toward him.

* * *

The students had finally ented the castle and they spread into their specific areas to gather their uniforms and were given a moment to change into their new apparel.

"Welcome students!" Professor Clymas yelled from the front of the room. "I can see that everyone is getting well acquanted with their elements and is looking over their schedules. New students I hope you have a wonderful time here at Grimm-Columbine and please do not hesitate to come to me or your element professor if there are any concerns that you have! Now have a wonderous year!"

* * *

Boomer's first class was Potions 1, taught by Professor Restarick of the water elements. He had always thought of the water elements as rather intriguing and his parents spoke highly of Restarick who was also a pure element. As Boomer entered the rooms he could easily identify the lost and partial elements. He recognized a few pure elements which he was very relieved. He recognized Cornelia Angrove, a garden element with golden blonde hair talking to a girl with long red hair who was also a garden element, Boomer assumed that she was lost becaue he really had no idea who she was. He then spotted his decently good friend Martin Bather, an ice element who then gave him a friendly smile and a wave, but he was already seated next to a bored looking animal element boy. Boomer saw Robin Vigus already starting to read the potions book in the back corner seated next to an earth element girl with short black hair who just looked very angry as she looked at him; he assumed that she knew of him and was either a partial or a lost element. In order to avoid that hateful look that he was getting from her, he looked around and saw Marina Griffet, a water element with dark red hair seated at a table separate from the rest, he assumed that only water elements sat their, otherwise he defintely would've joined her.

Boomer decided that his best bet was to just sit at a table with no one seated at it and hope for the best. He anxiously waited for the remainder of the students to come in, he was approached by a boy with shaggy red hair, he was a fire element. "He can I sit here?" the boy asked as Boomer decided that either he was pure or was an incredibly wealthy partial or lost element.

Boomer made the choice of letting him sit there, he didn't seem too bad. "Thanks man, my name is Brick Kliskey by the way." Brick said as he introduced himself.

Boomer immediately recognized that name, he was as pure as they get. "Boomer Penaluna." he introduced himself, much more satisfied than before.

The table that Marina sat at was definitely exclusive to water elements, another boy who was a water element sat at the same table. He had dark red hair just like Marina's but she didn't seem too satisfied that he was at her table so she moved over, leaving one seat between the two.

Suddenly another water element walked through the door. Boomer felt his breath slightly hitch as he saw her. She had light blonde hair and stunning blue eyes with a small smile on her face. Marina seemed much happier by her arrival and ushered her over the table to sit next to her, which she happily obliged.

"Hey do you know that is? I've known Marina for a while and I don't recognize her." Boomer asked Brick as he motioned his head to the blonde girl at the water element table.

"Oh that's Dower, Bubbles Dower actually but most people just call her by her last name." Brick replied.

"Oh so what's she like?" Boomer asked, hoping that Brick would pick up that he was wondering if she was pure or not.

"Well I don't really know her that well, but from what I've heard she certainly acts pure even though she's a partial." Brick said in a hushed tone so that no one else could hear.

"She's a partial?" Boomer asked in astonishment. "Too bad." He still thought that she was rather beautiful, but knew he had to get any interest in her out of his head before it persists.

* * *

 **I promise there will be more in the next chapter! I just wanted to get this all taken care of finally get at least the start of this story on paper! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad that people have already liked this story! I really hope I can keep all of your interests!**

* * *

Blossom made her way through her classes of the first day with ease, feeling the most content with Herbology and other garden element exclusive classes. Surprisingly enough she had even made a friend, well as least someone that could be considered her friend. Her name was Cornelia Angrove who was a pure element, but she already knew all about Blossom somehow so no hurtful words were exchanged.

When the time came for dinner, Blossom could not be more thrilled. Not just because she had someone to sit with, but because she had been so nervous for this first day that she didn't even bother to eat breakfast this morning. As Blossom ate her fruit salad, she decided to observe her fellow students.

Buttercup Glynn, an earth element already seemed to be causing trouble between various elements. From what Blossom could tell, she was one of those that believed earth elements were more powerful than garden elements. Now Blossom had questioned this before also, but what she found rather funny was that garden and earth elements had none of the same abilities unlike water and ice elements; so it was pretty pointless to even try to chose which one was better. None the less, Blossom couldn't help but roll her eyes as Buttercup was arguing with a fellow garden element, a light brown haired boy named Andrew Bracken.

Bubbles Dower, a water element always seemed to be sitting quietly in every class that Blossom had with her. She was rather peculiar, but in sort of a privileged way. However, something about her just seemed off; Blossom was unsure of the way she was continuously looking around the room or the way that Marina and Piper did practically everything she told them to. Bubbles wasn't a pure element, Blossom knew that much, pretty much crossing off the only reason Blossom could think of that would make her the leader of the trio.

Butch Minear, an animal element seemed like a rather angry person in general. He never smiled, but he was always glaring and no teacher could get him to participate in class. She knew that he was rather upset about being a lost element, but even she didn't let it affect her mood like he did. From what Blossom could tell just by observation, he seemed to be picking out the people that were the most powerful or at least appeared to be and befriending them. At first this surprised her but she then came to the conclusion that he was simply doing this to prove he was just as powerful as they were.

Boomer Penaluna, an electricity element was quite possibly the biggest ass that Blossom had ever had the displeasure of coming into contact with. He was completely absorbed in the theory that pure elements were the best and that there was no exception. He hardly talked to anyone that wasn't pure unless it was completely and utterly necessary and he just had a sense of arrogance about him that Blossom didn't like. He seemed weak though; under that powerful mask when he let his guard down, the only thing he seemed to be concerned about was that partial element Dower girl. At least before he realizes what he's staring at and quickly looks away before anyone notices.

Brick Kliskey was the source of Blossom's jealousy from the very core. He was everything that her parents wanted, a pure fire element. She had never even officially met him actually, but her parents constantly referenced him and how powerful his abilities were. It made Blossom sick to her stomach and every time she heard him speak in class, she used all of her will-power not to speak her mind about him. She didn't even care that he seemed like the most tolerable out of the pure elements, she still despised him with all of her heart.

Blossom then started to notice people beginning to rise and she realized that it was time for the "First year annual bonfire" to begin. It was the time for mingling between the elements and the time to "build friendships" according to the school. If Blossom's opinion mattered to most people, she would bring up the notion that this gathering would more than likely cause rivalries rather than friendships.

As she continued to browse around, she noticed the complete lack of mixing between pures with the others. Well actually the only mixing that Blossom seemed to find was Bubbles Dower. She was actually very amused how her presence among the pures made Boomer so uncomfortable. He was fidgeting like mad and his eyes seemed to be constantly rolling in annoyance. What Blossom found particularly funny was that Bubbles wasn't even remotely near him! She was actually on the other side of the group speaking with Marina and Piper again. She wasn't quite sure what someone looks like when they're scheming, but that's the feeling that Blossom was getting towards them.

Suddenly someone ran into Blossom, it was none other than Butch Minear. He looked her up and down with a smug grin on his face. "My bad garden, didn't see such a small flower." Butch said in rather rude voice.

"It's fine. After all it must be so hard considering all you are is a huge bear stomping all over everything." Blossom retorted much to her own astonishment.

Butch raised his eyebrow in shock, and then gave her a smirk. "Hmm... maybe I underestimated you flower. You might not be as weak as your element makes you out to be. My name is Butch, Butch Minear; I'm sure you already knew that though. You seem like the type to be observing. What's your name flower?" Butch asked.

"My name is Blossom Trelygyn and I would really appreciate it if you would stop talking to me in that demeaning voice." She said while keeping her head held high.

"Wait, you're lost aren't you? Your parents are both fire elements and then well, you know." Butch said in a tone that wasn't so much mocking as it was filled with interest.

"Yes that's me I suppose. Now that we've met, you can stop talking to me if you would like." Blossom said while turning away from him as she continued to look at the trio of water elements.

"I'm fine thanks. Care to explain why you're staring at the water elements? I mean besides how good they look." Butch said in an interested tone.

"Why should I tell you?" Blossom replied harshly to him.

"Because we're both lost. As well as the notion that I'm pretty powerful and you seem to be as well for a garden element, so do tell me what fascinates you so much about those three." Butch persisted.

"They are planning something. Always looking around. I don't know what by I really wish they were easier to read." Blossom admitted to her new kind of friend.

"Well, let's find out then. They look like they're about to leave anyway." Butch offered as an option.

"What if they see us?" Blossom said in a rather panicked voice.

"Are you kidding me?" Buttercup Glynn suddenly interjected, "You're a garden element and he's an animal element. He could literally turn into any random animal and you could grow a plant in front of you for the worst case scenario." Buttercup replied as if the answer was rather obvious.

"How long have you been standing there?" Blossom said in outrage.

"Long enough to know that you're right. Those three are planning something and I am just as interested as you are. So let's go shall we? They're leaving now." Buttercup said as she led the way following the three.

They followed the water trio to the front door of SalmonStream, the water element dorm. The girls then went inside.

"Well that's just great. What's your plan now?" Blossom questioned Buttercup.

"It's quite simple really. We just walk in. I mean really garden what did you expect for me to say?" Buttercup said in a bitter tone.

Blossom scrunched up her nose in annoyance and crossed her arms.

"Relax flower. She's brutal but she does have a point." Butch said as he followed the earth element with Blossom in unsure pursuit behind him.

They entered the dormitories and were immediately in awe of the size. "They went this way." Buttercup said as she pointed down a hallway to their right. They followed until they reached a small room with glass walls and had multiple fountains about the room.

"Bollocks. That's all I have to say about that silly bonfire." Bubbles began to say to the other two.

"Simply ridiculous. No boys are even up to par at this school, they're all a bunch of assholes." Marina said in agreement.

"Right? Anyway, what do you intend to do about Penaluna? He really couldn't be any more rude to you Bubbles." Piper said.

"He hasn't even acknowledged me Piper. I really have no idea what either of you are talking about and frankly I don't care about some pure element who can't get his feelings in check." Bubbles said in a slightly more annoyed tone that before.

"So when are we going to release it?" Marina asked with anticipation in her eyes. Blossom looked at Butch and Buttercup in confusion.

"I think tomorrow when everyone else is at breakfast would be best." Piper said with confidence.

"What do you think is in it?" Marina asked the two.

"Ultimate power. I mean why else would Restarick keep it hidden away in his office? It only makes sense." Bubbles responded to the two.

"Tomorrow at 7:00. Meet back here and then we'll do it." Marina decided as they left the room.

Blossom, Butch and Buttercup looked at each other. "Release what?" Butch questioned the two. Before either had a chance to answer, they decided that retreat from the water element premises without another word.

* * *

It was 7:00 the next morning, Bubbles, Marina and Piper had snuck into Professor Restarick's office and cleared the water-lodged lock of his glass cabinet. Inside was a small ceramic box.

When they opened the box, they instantly dropped it.

"What the hell is that?" Marina screamed. Inside the small box was a black spider that filled into the box perfectly. As the box fell the spider crawled out. Piper immediately started to dowse the spider in water. Once she stopped the girls were faced with another large problem. The spider grew about 50 times its original size.

"Oh no." Bubbles said in panic. Marina then threw an ice blast at the spider, only having it let out a deafening screech and advance towards them at remarkable speed.

"Run!" Piper yelled as the ran out of the door, only to be followed quickly by the now very large spider. The spider was keeping up them fairly well as the exited the dorms.

"What do we do?" Marina screamed. "It just absorbs the water and ice just pisses it off!"

"Branch out! It'll get confused and then the two that it doesn't follow can go and get some help!" Bubbles gave the order, "Now break apart!" The girls branched off, Marina continuing to go straight, Piper going to the left and Bubbles veering to the right.

The spider merely paused for a slight moment before making the choice of following after Bubbles. She ran through the trails at a remarkable speed before she collided into a tree. Not a tree actually, just the sturdy body of one Boomer Penaluna.

"What's got you so frazzled?" Boomer asked in an annoyed tone. The spider then let out another large shriek as it caught up to Bubbles.

She suddenly yelled at Boomer, "Do something! I don't have an affect on it!"

Boomer felt a large surge of adrenaline go through his body, mostly from the large spider but also from Dower demanding something from him. He threw out an incredibly large surge of electricity and aimed it at the spider until the spider slowly began to shrink in side. When it finally reached it's original state Bubbles trapped it in a hollow ice ball.

"Thanks, sorry to disturb your walk. I guess I'll just be on my way!" Bubbles said in an overly cheery voice as she tried to leave the situation.

"Hold it Dower. I believe you owe me now." Boomer said with a smug smirk on his face.

Bubbles simply could not believe her ears, most guys would take her sweet thank you and a smile and leave it at that; then again Boomer Penaluna didn't seem like most guys. "What do you mean I owe something? I really don't owe you anything." Bubbles said, keeping her stance strong.

"Actually you do and not just because I managed the spider but because I can help you in other ways." Boomer said to her with a small smile on his face.

Bubbles scrunched up her nose in anger and disgust, "Thanks for the offer but really not interested."

"Oh goodness no you lack-luster partial. I wouldn't even think of it. I was offering to bail you out once the school finds out about you releasing the water spider. I know Marina and Piper can get out of this with ease, but you I'm not so sure. Face it you could really benefit from me." Boomer said, his anger lowering slightly.

Bubbles thought about what would probably happen, Marina and Piper would just get a slap on the wrist while Bubbles was looking at a much worse punishment. "Fine, what do you want?" Bubbles squeaked as she forced the words to exit her mouth.

"You will be my own personal potion tutor. You seem to know them quite well, when I honestly don't care. I'll be coming by later tonight so we can work on it." Boomer bargained with her.

"That's it?" Bubbles said in astonishment. She was expecting a much worse thing than helping him with potions.

"Oh and request complete access to you whenever I need you for anything. No exceptions." Boomer said, his smile growing with every word. Bubbles rolled her eyes and groaned, but lightly nodded her head in agreement.

"But you better hold up you end of the deal." Bubble said to him angrily.

"Don't you work I'll keep my word. See you tonight Dower." Boomer said smugly, but his stomach felt as though it was in a tight knot.

* * *

 **Gosh I feel as though ALOT happened in this chapter and I'm really sorry for that but I truly hope that you are all enjoying the story!**


End file.
